A Collection of Phantom Poetry
by Christine Lennoire
Summary: This is a collection of sweet, sappy, angsty, and thoughtful poems I wrote about the Phantom. Instead of making a new story for each of them, I decided to compile them, since some of them were so short. Lots of EC and a little CR... LITTLE!
1. My Angel Among Other Things

My Angel Among Other Things

I could not imagine finding someone to love me,

More strange and wonderful than you,

Who burns and yearns to be

So much more than just a human man.

Yet it is that man that I fell in love with,

Not the angel, although it is true,

That though you are man,

The angel I know is still part of you.

Angels are not just heavenly creatures,

For they are people, too.

I would have never known true love, or angels,

Had I never have fallen in love with you.

You are my angel,

And you are my man.

You are an angel,

And a man with his feet firmly planted on land.

You are my sweetheart,

Yet you are the devil.

You fill me with sweet longings,

Yet you scare me with evil.

You are my angel,

And you are the devil.

You are my sweetheart,

My one and true man.

You are first and foremost,

My angel of music,

And at the same time you are

So much more to me than the sum of those parts.

This is my first, actually, and it's from Christine's point of view. She reflects on Erik being so many things to her, more than just a man, but that he is limited to being a man. I think it's really sweet, even if it does sound a little confusing, the way I described it. It's my favorite so far!


	2. Heavenly Things

Heavenly Things

I can hear bells in the air,

Small, insolent things.

They cling and they clang,

Reaching me with their tiny rings.

I hate the sound of bells,

They remind me of you.

They sound so fake,

Yet they are so true.

I could not find a better representative

Of heaven itself, than a bell.

Like you, it is sent from above,

Killing me, until silently, I finally fell.

So it continues to torture me,

The tiny little bell.

Until it is time for me,

To descend once more into hell.

This is my first poem from Erik's perspective. He thinks deeply about bells and of course… how they and everything else on the earth can somehow remind him of Christine. I, personally like it. It's not my best, but, hey! What can I say? Every one can't be best!


	3. What I Cannot Have

What I Cannot Have

I want you

I need you

If it didn't matter

I'd have you

But you mean so much more

Than that to me

I want to be the one to make you happy,

Yet I can't

I don't want it to be someone else,

But it is

Why is life filled with opposites?

Maybe if I never loved you,

I would have you.

Yet it would mean nothing to me then.

So what do I want?

Do I really want you,

Or do I want

What I cannot have?

This is my second one from Erik's point of view. He contemplates if he really wants Christine or if he only wants the impossible. I think this one is better than my first one I did from Erik's point of view. My second favorite so far!


	4. My Dark Fate

My Dark Fate

I slowly slip into the dark with her,

She stays by my side although she'd rather hide.

She doesn't run nor try to fight,

In her heart, she has found true delight.

She doesn't have to look beyond the dark

She sees me and loves me regardless.

She sees behind the mask and still loves.

To know my dark fate and yet stay,

She would have to be a saint, and I believe that,

With all of my heart

With every new day I learn more.

In every new way, I'm stronger than before.

My heart, it grows light, as if it could soar.

However, my mind is wise and I keep my feet,

Firmly planted, on the floor.

My dark fate no longer scares me,

For if she goes to see it with me,

I know she'll return some day, with me.

To see the dawning of a new day, and a new fate.

And perhaps this one will be better.

Maybe I'm not doomed to forget her,

Living in emptiness.

Maybe I'm just doomed to wait another day,

Until she makes up her mind,

And goes with me, or leaves me behind,

When I go to face the day,

My dark fate…

There's little to explain here. Erik is brooding about his 'judgment day', which he refers to as his 'dark fate' because of his life and the way he lived it. He wonders if Christine will accept that and descend with him, into hell to help him through it, and maybe live with him to another life, where she might be able to save him, so he could ascend with her to heaven, or, if she would leave him for good, to rise up into heaven. One of my favorites! Hope you liked it! Hope to write more soon!


	5. Loneliness

A Collection of Phantom Poetry

Poem 5: Loneliness

I feel loneliness

Waters of loneliness

Washing me clean

Of this horrible mess

All the things I had

All the things I lost

They are bad

Slowly they heat me away

Lights from the end of the tunnel

Frighten me with hope

I don't want my heart to be stolen away

There's no way I can cope

Without her

Loneliness consumes me

I feel her

But I cannot see

She leaves me breathless

And leaves me alone

I am deserving

This is my mess

I shall clean it up

Cleaned - by the waters

Of loneliness

This is about Erik taking the blame even if it is with bitterness in his heart. He accepts his faults and says he will make everything alright by letting Christine go, and living in loneliness for her sake.


End file.
